A War For Balance
For the Characters of this story, see A War For Balance: Characters and Locations WARNING: MILD SPOILERS FOR STICK WARS 2 AND STICK EMPIRES AHEAD This story is set in-between the events of Stick Wars 1 and Stick Wars 2, telling the legend of a war between the Elemental Empire and the Chaos Empire. This story contains real troops from Stick Empires and Stick Wars 2, so you may want to familiarize yourself with those characters before reading the story. This story, though still ongoing, is having the first few chapters remastered for a consistent tense. = A War For Balance = Prologue Long ago, Inamorta was once peaceful. But like all things, there must be BALANCE. The gods of Inamorta reached out their hands and created DARKNESS to oppose the LIGHT. Balance remained until the Battle at Snake's End took a sharp turn, leaving the Great Knights and the forces of light victorious. Almost all of the serpentine were eliminated, but Medusa managed to escape and bide her time, until she could strike back. Over the years, the Great Knights died out and the people of Inamorta rebelled against each other. From a land called Order, a hero rose and defeated the ashes of the countries and united them into one nation. Now, new forces are stirring. New empires are coming. They will oppose. And one will win to Keep THE BALANCE Chapter 1: Paths (Prologue 2) A year after the final battle at the end of the First War of Inamorta, the Stick Wars in the desert with a red sun, most of the citizens and warriors from the remaining legions of the Stick Clans, The Archidons, The Swordsrath, the Speartons, the Magikill, and the Giants swore allegiance to the Order Empire or retreated to the outskirts of their homeland. Even with the defeat of the rebels, a small group of 8 Magikill escaped from final battle that decided Inamorta's fate and the fall of the rebels, establishing the Order Empire. When these Magikill went missing, they were hunted for there crimes against the great empire by Centurion Maximus, one of the greatest soldiers in Inamorta who soldiers from his legions say that he has killed over 1,000 rebels and the number is rising. They escaped to the northernmost part of Inamorta, which was unmapped and told to be dangerous. The Order Empire, knowing that area was a harsh environment, pulled back and stopped pursuing the Magikill for a short time. Even with the Order not supporting him, Maximus knew these Magikill could be dangerous, so with a small group of volunteer soldiers, he set off on the path to victory. When the Magikill got to a fork in the road with two paths to walk down, they split into 2 paths: 4 went to the Cave of Darkness and the other 4 went to the Cave of Balance. However, little did they know that they were about to start an empire. A legion. And a war. The largest war that could destroy Inamorta and the other realms that they were about to discover Chapter 2: The Cave of Elements "We're here," yells Firen. Even though Firen and her friends, Tidus, Erthren, Aris have been exiled from the kingdom of Inamorta, they have faith in their magic and hope that they can start a new life in balance, for the Order Empire took everything away from them, and they intend to do the same. "Okay, I know this might sound dumb, but where are we?", asked Erthren. "We are at the Cave of Balance," says Tidus, "This cave was created by the 4 powers of Inamorta: Order, Chaos, Rebel, and Elemental. Our ancestors saw legends of the Elemental and Chaos Empires, but they have not yet come into our world, but they gave their power to create this cave." "Legend speaks of an ancient weapon hidden inside a labirynth under the Cave of Balance, but we cannot get there without the power of the ancient elements," says Firen 'There must be a way to get in,' thinks Firen. Her friends all lost their power and freedom under the reign of the order empire, but thanks to one of the Lieutenants, now centurion named Maximus, her parents, her grandmother and her uncle are all now dead. She is all that is left of the Entera legacy, one of the greatest Magikill bloodlines in the world. Along with her friends, they were the 4 most powerful Magikill in the world. "If we are going to enter, should we do it now?" Aris asks Before Firen could answer Aris' question or Tidus could check the scroll, Erthren yelled "DEFEND!" Firen turned around as their small portion of supplies were decimated by the flaming arrows of the Archidons of the Order Empire. Speartons surrounded them and Merics stood by to heal with Allbowtross defending the siege warfare cannon of none other than Centurion Maximus. "TRAITORS!" yelled Maximus. "I see you have found the cave of balance. Impressive, but it's a shame you won't be the ones going inside after the fruits of your labor. Bring out my Magikill!" Maximus proclaims with pride. 4 Magikill wearing the elemental robes walk through the entrance to that cave, but suddenly, the cave begins to glow white. The 4 Magikill try to get out, but they are trapped inside. Maximus watches as his Magikill are one by one picked off. One burned to ashes, one drowned in a storm, one sucked into a tornado, and pulled into the ground. "NOOO!!!" Maximus cries in agony. Thinking that Firen and her friends did that, the Allbowtross and Archidons read their arrows pointing at the 4 magikill and the Speartons ready their swords "On three," Firen whispers "One" Two" "Three" Each of the loyal friends let out a furious attack. Firen burns enemy after enemy with her fireball rain attack. Aris holds the enemies away for her friends and herself using a lightning wall. Erthren uses poison attack after poison attack as enemies slowly die. And finally, Tidus uses his mist to hide them from the sight of enemy Allbowtross and Archidons. "Aris, Erthren, into the cave. Tidus and I will hold off the rest of them with a mist wall," says Firen. "But won't we get incinerated like," Aris starts but gets cut off but Firen. "GO NOW!" Firen yells. One by one, the brave groups of friends retreat into the cave. As the fog clears, the Archidons and Allbowtross all fire their arrows towards the entrance of the cave, but they burn the second they touch the entrance barrier. Touching the entrance barrier with even the slightest tip of a spear will make the spear and the Spearton's armor instantly incinerate. "Hold back," Maximus yells, "If they're in there, they will be destroyed like our Magikill were. But Tidus, Erthren, Aris, and Firen were still standing and there was no sign of burning, drowning, tornadoes, or quicksand root things. Maximus watched in fury as the 4 Magikill walked into the next room. As Firen, Tidus, Erthren, and Aris walked into the next room, they saw 4 different items which they presumed to be symbols of the elements. There was a bottle holding water from the elemental spring, a torch lit with the eternal flame from the elemental volcano, a wood-rock stick from the elemental forest, and flute made out of air from the great elemental sky. They each picked up the item that represented their family bloodline: Firen with the torch, Tidus with the bottle, Erthren with the stick, and Aris with the flute. As soon as they all picked up their items and united in a circle in the middle of the chamber, glowing yellow lights started moving all over the cave. The lights pointed down at their feet. Tidus was the first to notice that the floor had 4 holes, which means there had to be 4 keys. But then it came to him. He opened his bottle and poured the water from the elemental spring into the key slot with his family symbol. The yellow lights pointing to his symbol instantly turned green. Firen and the others realized Tidus was on to something! Firen used her torch to transfer the flame to her slot and her light turned green. Aris put her flute in the slot and Erthren put his stick. The circle with the key slots turned green and started spinning at very high speeds before four doors on each side of the chamber pointing into a chamber. Doing what the scroll that led them here, Tidus says, "I name myself WATER" "I name myself FIRE," Firen says "I name myself AIR," Aris says "And I name myself EARTH," Erthren says A portal opens beneath their feet. Firen and the others tried to escape, but the portal sucked them in as their screams rang through the night. Chapter 3: The Cave of Chaos "Let's set up camp here for tonight," says Caldicot to his small group of friends. Caldicot and his friends, Marik, Crawe, and Kensu escaped the battle in the desert with a red sun. When their friends Aris, Erthren, Tidus, and Firen split with them to go down a different path, they had to go to their destiny. In the distance, a giant smoke screen surrounded the cave that Caldicot's friends went to, the cave of elements. Out of the smoke emerged an elemental tornado. "NOOOOO!!!" Maximus' undeniable cry rang out through the valley. 'It's very likely that Maximus' troops set up camp for the night', Caldicot thought to himself. They would be coming on the other path next. They would be coming for them. Caldicot knew, 'We need to get an early start, or Maximus will get us. Get our knowledge. Get the cave's powers. And worst of all, get our lives.' * Dawn broke as Caldicot awoke to the sunrise. Waking his friends up, he made breakfast and started breaking camp as he told the others about how Maximus would be hot on their trail. Silently, Kensu, Crawe, and Marik ate breakfast. Moving out, a small squad of Swordwraths and Archidons came through to the forest, only a few miles away from the camp. The camp was only not seen because of the small hill that protected it from the Maximus' scout team. "Move!" Caldicot hissed as the scout team moved closer. "But what about the supplies?" Marik asked. "Leave them. We have no time. Take the backpacks and hide!" Caldicot ordered as the 4 Magikill hid behind the large rocks. The scout team came over to the camp as saw everything. As the lead unit, a spearton that hidden by the hill, jotted everything down, then signaled to his men to take everything. They left with all of Caldicot's supplies and went off into the distance to their own camp. Enraged, Caldicot told his friends, "No time to mourn our supplies. We adapt or we die. We have to keep moving. We got a late start." Moving towards the cave, Caldicot heard Maximus' forces closing in. 'We need to set a trap', Caldicot thought to himself. "Guy, I need you to gather as many rocks while your chaos embodiments create a machine. We are going to beat Maximus!" Caldicot said boldly. A cheer broke out through his 3 friends as they started hunting for pebbles and stones alike. Now updated on the plan, they started building a wall of stones. Crawe and Kensu hoisted the stones up while Marik wove them together with his electric wall. Caldicot, in the meantime, was building drones. Out of the biggest stones his friends had brought him, he carved drones each with a cannon. They were not vulnerable to air attacks because they are made out of stone, and they are controlled by magic. With the multiple hidden cannons throughout the wall his friends had built, the trap was almost perfect. As long as his friends held up the electric dome, made from all 3 of his friend's power, Caldicot could keep the hidden cannons and drone attacking Maximus's forces while they sent out electric pulses. Now, all they had to do was wait. Gather food. Survive. And then, they could make it into the Cave of Chaos. As Caldicot planned, the large wall Caldicot had constructed was strategically placed around the Cave of Chaos, so that he and his friends could complete their mission. The plan was foolproof to Caldicot. Now, all they could do was wait. In the distance, Caldicot could not see Maximus, but he knew he was in the distance somewhere. Hiding. Waiting. Then, all of a sudden, Maximus' army appeared from the hill. Unprepared, the electric wall was launched late. Before the wall was fully defended, the raining arrows broke the main cannon. "REBEL!" Caldicot yelled to his friends as he fired back with the drones. His friends greeted his cry by sending out shock waves and cannon blasts. But even with the newfound energy, the wall was crumbling. They were losing drones and cannons. Finally, the last drone broke under the heavy fire of the Archidons and the blazing bolts of the Albowtross. "Fall back!" Kensu yelled as the 4 magikill withdrew into the cave. Using the last of his strength, Marik pulled a large boulder over the entrance of the cave. Now trapped, the friends looked around them to find not one, but 4 items. A large staff of bones, a small spiked armor helmet, a large brass club, and a crown to fangs. A prophecy was written on the wall containing these words: The Four who enter will control a massive empire, That will one be taken over by a snake that wears a crown of purple and blue wire, The one who takes the crown will prosper and suffer, The one who takes the helmet will be turned into a beast like his mother, The one who takes the staff will one day be made of bones, The one who takes the club will be one day be killed by clones! Nodding to his friends, Caldicot takes the crown. Kensu takes the club. Marik takes the staff. Reluctantly, Crawe takes the helmet. Caldicot nods to his friends again signaling them to start the ritual. Laying down their items in the circle in the center of the chamber, Caldicot light the match and blows up the circle, his friends using an electric wall to hold the smoke and flames. But when they look down, the item lay on a surface of pure energy. No smoke. No fire. Each of the friends take their item. "A portal..." Caldicot mutters. "We will take revenge on the Order that has caused us so much pain. And what better way to avenge pain that with CHAOS!" Caldicot says. Then, the four jump into the portal one by one as Maximus' forces break the boulder." Seeing that he lost again, Maximus throws his cap and rides home, done being the Order general he once was... Chapter 4: Face Your Fears A bright light flashed and blinded all 8 chosen warriors, and they were reunited...in a different dimension. The 8 friends were happy to see each other again, and they all now had a new look of dark steel robes with their family crest. "Where are we?" Firen asked. "YOU ARE IN THE DIMENSION OF EMPIRES," a voice boomed. The 8 young magikill looked around for the source of the voice. The seemingly clear and unending horizon around then was now shrouded in mist. Then, emerging through the fog, came a terrible beast. Each Magikill slowly turned their heads at Aris' small speak as their faces turned into expressions of horror and fear. The beast is almost impossible to describe. It's face and body kept shifting into different people, parts mixed with other people and monster. Each Magikill saw something different, and shook in fear. Summoning their courage, they nodded to each other and cast their most powerful spells. "FIRE!" "WATER!" "EARTH!" "WIND!" "LIGHTNING!" "ICE!" "POWER!" "SHADOW!" Their combined elemental blasts should have been enough to destroy the Order's entire army with their new powers from their new robes and staffs. The monster shattered as it blew up and a cry of triumph rang through the ranks of the 8 friends. But then, the shards of light started to reform until the monster reformed 2 times bigger than before! Horrified, the friends let out another attack, but it got bigger and bigger. They retreated into the fog looking for a solution. Caldicot thought about the situation, as he always does. 'The monster shows our worst fears, and reforms when we attack it. How do we defeat it?' Caldicot's face was struck with the realization of how to defeat it. His friends were still furiously attacking, and he knew he had to stop them. "SHINGUNA!" Caldicot yelled as an invisible box held all 7 magikill. Caldicot slowly walked up to the monster... and laid down his staff. He closed his eyes and muttered, "I am not afraid." The monster seemed to be struck by some invisible force. "I must face my fear." Again, the monster continued to shrink. However, Caldicot's was losing strength. His spell wore off, and his friends joined him. "I AM NOT AFRAID!" all 8 yelled in unison, their eyes glowing with an aura of color around them. "WE ARE NOT AFRAID!" The monster yelled in pain and shattered in a blinding flash of light. The Magikill were pushed back as a vision of an army flashed through their heads. They would become great. They would become the Alliance. Chapter 5: March to the Forest Caldicot sat up groggily. His head hurt. In fact, his whole body ached. Looking around him, he saw that he was no longer in the other dimension. Crawe, Kensu, and Marik were still unconscious around him. Looking at himself and the others, he noticed that they still had their steel-woven robes. 'What happened?' he thought to himself. Rousing the others, they looked around and found themselves where they had been before jumping into the portal. Only one difference: There was now a large boulder blocking the entrance. "How do we get out?" Kensu asked. "I...I don't know." Caldicot replied. The 4 tried everything. Elemental blasts. Other magic. Pure force. But nothing worked. How could they get out? That was when Caldicot first noticed something when an electric wall hit the boulder. Summoning a lightning orb, he was able to read an inscription: To get out of the caves you need all 8 So use your powers to open the gate Your will must be strong and true Otherwise, you'll be killed by you So that's what it meant. Picking up his staff, Caldicot slammed it into the ground where the scorched and deformed ground showed the crown's meek outline in the stone. The stone moved into the shape of his staff. Realizing what to do, the other 3 magikill also slammed their staffs down. The stone morphed and morphed until a blinding white light enveloped them. Another portal. Not hesitating in case it closed, the 4 magikill jumped through. * Meanwhile, at the Cave of Elements * Firen was furious. They came so far with all their powers only to get stopped by a rock. A STUPID FREAKING ROCK!!! Tidus sat on the floor meditating while Erthren and Aris were in a heated discussion. Firen kept hitting the rock until she was out of breath, and quite out of ideas. How could they get out? "Damn it," Firen cursed. Aris shakily rose her hand and said, "Firen, mom told us not to curse." Firen looked into her adopted sister's eyes. Aris and her family had become Firen's real family after she saw the true side of hers. She hated her family, and Aris' mom and dad were always welcoming to her. Now, they were all gone. Because of Maximus... "I'm sorry, Aris. I lose my temper some of the time," Firen said, hugging her sister. Suddenly, a burst of white light erupted from the center of the cave, scrambling back, even Tidus who was usually calm in the event of a surprise, emerged their friends, still in their new robes like them. "We don't have much time before we run out of air in both caves, so if you want to live then you must follow my directions exactly. No questions, got it?" Caldicot said. Firen and the other looked around and nodded to each other. They were ready. For the next hour, everybody worked furiously, creating a machine that would channel their powers to destroy the big stupid rock. When it was done, each magikill inserted their staff to power the machine. BOOOOOM! A blast of light destroyed the big rock as the 8 magikill rushed out into the sweet forest air. Wait, forest air? The 8 looked around as they saw that they were once again in their original place of meeting, the Forest of Bandits. Kensu gingerly tapped Firen's shoulder behind her, and she turned around as a shocked look appeared on her face. The other looked too, and they too had shocking looks on their faces. Fear and pain. There was an Order Garrison. It could hold armies of troops. Anything that could kill their faithful magikill in seconds. "Don't despair, my friends. We have power. We have strength. We have each other. And together, we will prevail!" Firen said But Tidus seemed unsure of Firen's bold words that helped the other back into reality. "Firen, what are you suggesting?" "I'm suggesting that we take this Order Garrison, and kill everyone for the pain they have caused us." Chapter 6: The Plan Firen's news was a shock to the others. They trekked 3 miles in silence before setting up camp. Well, except Caldicot, who ranted the entire way. "Take a freaking ORDER GARRISON?" Caldicot asked. "We're 8 people against an entire fully stocked and loaded garrison. How do you plan to do this Firen? This is crazy. We have no supplies and we are already weak from getting out of the other dimension. Bah! You've had a lot of crazy ideas, but this is by far the craziest. Tidus, do you support her? ANYONE??????" Firen tuned out Caldicot's pointless rantings. She doubted it herself that they could take out an order garrison and was now second-guessing herself about what they could do. But still, even after an hour, she felt restless. Invincible with their newfound powers. Her craving for revenge was stronger than ever, and she intended to satisfy that craving with or without the help of her friends. "Here's the plan," Firen suddenly said. Her tone was so assertive that everyone was quiet almost instantly, even Caldicot in his hysteric state. "We take the garrison by stealth first and then force. Aris is quiet as the soft winds with her new powers, and so she will be one who goes first. Caldicot will also go with Marik, as his shadow powers will be able to hide Marik and Aris. Marik will be in charge of destroying the gate lock while Aris quietly brings the drawbridge down. We them all move in by stealth and capture the fort. Any objections?" Everyone was silent. Her plan was actually remarkably good. Slowly, Caldicot raised his hand to speak. Firen nodded and took a seat as he stood and explained another part of the plan he just thought of. "Tidus and Kensu, you have to use your powers to create a storm around the castle. Marik can use his element of power to create the illusion of a storm coming and them for the entire time happening. Firen and Marik can keep us warm during the storm before we rush. Does this sound good?" Caldicot explained. Murmurs of agreement and nods went around. "Well, if we are all in agreement then get some sleep. Tomorrow, we attack!" Caldicot said. A cry of joy and excitement went through the ranks of the young magikill as well as a nervous falter. They retired for the night, still anticipating the revenge they were finally going to get. Chapter 7: The Raid To Be Written!Category:Story Category:Chaos Category:Elementals Category:Order __FORCETOC__ Category:New Empires Saga Category:Great Knights Category:Serpentine Category:Space Empire Category:GAK16